


just pretend there's a title XD

by orphan_account



Series: TUC (The Ultimate Crossover) [2]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Spirit Animals - Various Authors
Genre: AU, Gen, Multi, Random - Freeform, might not do more, the auther regrets nothing, wierd, you make up the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Original prompt: “Endeavor high is a school for children most labeled freaks. Kids with powers, extra limbs, heightened senses, etc. Were taken there to learn how to use their “gifts” for the betterment of humanity.Or so they were told. 5 different people with 5 different origins discover the true intentions of Endeavor. But without the proper means to stop them are forced to retreat, and continue to train so that they could eventually stop the horrid place once, and for all..." cut for leangthBonus points if:ROTG, GOC, and PJO characters at least make a cameo.There's only 1 girl, or 1 guy in the group. A.K.A an all girl/boy group with only one person not of the same gender.The most powerful person(s) in group is/are believed to not have powers at all, and was only at endeavor high because they witnessed somebody use their powers or a training session, and the government didn't want people to know about the high school.
Relationships: Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Leo Valdez
Series: TUC (The Ultimate Crossover) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593781
Comments: 1





	just pretend there's a title XD

Luna's P.O.V  
Endeavor high, a place were freaks were taken to after we were kidnapped. A school that never lets you out of it's borders, and those who do leave never give this place a second glance. And for good reason, this place is hell. Or, at least, the closest you can get to it.  
In the 3 years I've been here, I've only seen the outside of the school twice. Once during a field trip when I had just arrived, the other time when the warden* came later that year. As for the rest of the school, well the rest of the school I've seen 3 times. Once at the beginning of the year, and once at the end.  
By “beginning” and “end” of the year, I mean June first, and December thirty-first.  
Instead of vacations from school, we basically just get more study time, less actual classroom time. Weekends are just days were we pick what we learn, instead of what we're assigned to learn. And we're never aloud to celebrate holidays.  
But hey, I can't be too bitter, I have cool classmates, and I get to see stuff one doesn't normally see away from here. Even if I only get to see a total of five rooms a year (those rooms being the girl's bathroom, dorms, classroom, the gymnasium, and the assembly room.)  
my class, and I walk single file to our classroom. We're class C619. The class were the students whom have been here the longest go. The only reason I was in this class was because me, and another second year were labeled “A.A.P.S.*” which is just their way of calling us outcast' among outcast'.  
My (sort-of) friend Neggaro*, and I had witnessed the “retrieval” of a super human. We tried to sneak off, sure we shouldn't have seen it, (and we were right) when I (being the clumsy AF person I was) stepped on a branch. After a short time of running we were cot, and brought strait here. To this high school (*cough* hell on earth *cough, cough*.)  
as I finish my flashback to why me, and Neggaro are here we reach class, and wait for our teacher to arrive. As we wait, a couple people start a conversation which slowly spreads to the rest of the class, and the students in the class on the other side of the hall. The only two to not start talking are me, and a short kid who sits in the front of the class, and never talks.  
No one, not even the teachers, know his name or age. Rumor says he doesn't have a voice. But I think otherwise, I think he's just quiet. The boy glows, and doesn't seem to age. Looking about twelve when he's actually 18. he has unruly hair, and emerald green eyes. He wears the usual boring school uniform, (gray vest, wight shirt, and black pants. The girls wear gray skirts) but with his soft blue glow, he may as well be wearing diamonds.  
The kids in my class nick-named him Nightlight, and after awhile the name stuck. Even the faculty was calling him Nightlight.  
The sound of heals quieted the classes as our teacher Ms. Fairy walked over.  
She was a short kind women with hair that curled in a way that looked like she had a crown of feathers, and was always dyed different colours of blue, green, yellow, and even sometimes red.  
She was by far the kindest person working here. Even our gym teacher, Mr. North wasn't as nice.  
Well there was sandy Mansnoozy, our quiet caretaker. But he took care of the class while they were at the dorms. He didn't exactly count as a teacher.  
“good morning class!” Ms. Fairy said cheerfully, shaking each of our hands. Being that we were in a line of oldest to youngest, I was the last to have my hand shook. I was only the youngest by three months, but I was still the youngest.  
When Ms. Fairy got to me, we shook hands like normal, she said good morning, and I replied with “buongiorno signora Fairy*” causing her to giggle before ushering us into the class.  
“speaking of Italian” she said once we were in class, “we'll be having another student join us. He's the top of his class, and is from the second oldest class anyways” she finished, smiling. My heart skipped a beat. I half expected my hopes to be squashed by another boy walk in. But no kid walked in.  
“He'll be joining us after lunch. The class he was in is doing a test right now, and he had to be there for it. He will also be staying in the same dorms as the rest of you from lunch on” Ms. Fairy said, removing the confusion in the class.  
Oh, I thought. Looking at the empty seat beside me.

When it was finally lunch, (which we spend in the classroom) I saw Ms. Fairy get up, and walk to the door. Before exiting she looked us, and said “don't talk about the outside while I'm gone please” and left. She would say this every time she left the class. But we all knew she what she meant. “You can talk about anything you want until I get back.”  
Yep, Ms. Fairy's the best.  
A sigh escaped my lips as my classmates immediately started talking about what they would do when they left here. What they wanted to be. I cot one boy saying he wanted to just run away from here. But didn't say anything being that he had whispered it in the ear of the girl he was sitting next to, so I didn't feel the need say anything.  
When Ms. Fairy walked back in the room all conversation died down. My heart beat fast, I was trying not to get my hopes up. But couldn't help myself. I closed my eyes, and heard Ms. Fairy said “you can come in now.” I heard footsteps as the boy walked in the room, and snapped my eyes open when I heard the familiar voice say “hey.”  
“This is-” Ms. Fairy started, but I cut her off “Neggaro” I said. Drawing a whole lot of shocked glances my way, Ms. Fairy didn't reprimand me for interrupting. I saw the shock in Neggaro's eyes, and I'm sure I returned it.  
Ms. Fairy cleared her throat. “please sit down Neggaro” she said, motioning to the empty seat. Neggaro sat down next to me. “hey” I whispered. He just waved. The two of us were never really fully friends. He was always the weird kid in the back of the class that would back talk anyone save the teachers, and always seemed to know your fears, or at least he knew how to threaten people, and get away with it. Then there was me, the weird quiet girl who also sat in the back of the class, the was the only one to laugh at his dark jokes, and also shoot the rare few weird, dark, or philosophical comebacks to some of the stupid s**t my old class said.  
I also happened to be the only girl in my old school who could understand him. So me, and Neggaro got along pretty well. Leading me to ask him if he wanted to hang out, and extraordinarily getting a “yes.”  
“now” said Ms. Fairy, still sounding taken aback by my interruption. “let's start, please open your history books to page 294.”

**Author's Note:**

> these are a few thing I had no Idea how to incorporate into the chapter D:  
> *warden. Being that the students of Endeavor high feel like the place is a prison they call their principle their “warden”  
> *A.A.P.S. Accidentally Acquired Powerless Student.  
> *Neggaro. Is the Spanish word for “black” I used this as an AU name for Pitch black. He has all the same powers as in the book/movie plus heightened senses/abilities. Such as hearing, speed, smell, and sight.
> 
> Luna: is a 15 year old girl with platinum blonde/chocolate brown hair. She has eyes that change from green to brown through-out the month (being a person with eyes that change colours myself I know this is possible.) She has tan skin, and freckles. Plus the normal school uniform, a gray vest, a gray skirt that goes down to the knees, and a wight shirt. She is rather tall for her age.  
> Neggaro: is a 15 year old boy with pale grayish skin, black hair, and gold/amber eyes. He also wears the basic school uniform, but the pants are black. Not gray.


End file.
